


Freedom

by KingSimin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSimin/pseuds/KingSimin
Summary: Harry breaks free of the Dursley's hold over him and gets on with his life. No Dumbledore bashing! Possible slash, pairings undecided.From Fanfiction.net





	1. Meet Raven

**Author's Note:**

> An old one from ff.net, it didn't get much response and I don't know if I'll continue it or not.

It was early evening on Privet Drive; the sun cast long shadows as it dipped behind the distant horizon. The suburban streets were as quiet as they ever got and the occasional door slamming or dog barking was scarcely noticed as everyone enjoyed their evening meals in the blessed coolness of the break in the heat wave. But at number four a large purple looking man was dragging his nearly sixteen year old nephew down the stairs by the arm. "Come ON boy! We'll be late!"

"Please Uncle Vernon! Please, don't make me go!" his nephew begged.

The boy's uncle gave his a slap around the back of his head, "You know the rules, if you don't behave yourself and work then you don't get fed!"

"I'm sorry Uncle, I'll be good, I promise," The boy answered sadly, he looked down at his clothes that made up his work 'uniform' and felt disgusted. The leather pants were tight in all the right places and the green silken shirt fitted him like a second skin over it he had to wear a dark denim jacket and black boots that came all the way to his knees. The Boy knew that it looked good and under any other circumstances he would feel quite sexy wearing this sort of clothing, it was his 'job' that made him disgusted.

By the time he had come out of his thoughts he was already sitting in Uncle Vernon's car and half way to their destination. His Uncle ignored him most of the way, when they were almost at the decrepit old pub, his Uncle addressed him, "Harry, I'll collect you when your shift is over, don't you dare do any of you funny business!" He snapped.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry answered.

Harry and Vernon entered through the back door of the pub walked through the kitchen and up the stairs to meet the owner of the pub, Mr. Witherson, he was a man of medium build with brown hair and eyes, he looked about 37 years old and was utterly ordinary the perfect disguise for someone who ran an illegal hooker joint out the back of his pub.

"Ah, Harry just on time my dear; your usual room is ready for you. And keep up the good work I've gotten a lot of complements about you."

"Yes sir," Harry answered, as he walked away he heard Uncle Vernon bargaining with Mr. Witherson to get a bigger cut of Harry's earnings.

Harry walked half way down the hall until he reached the door marked:

RAVEN

Male; 16; HJ/BJ only

£50-£100/hr

Here was where Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was sealed behind Occlumency shields and the alias of Raven was projected. Raven opened the pine wood door and gracefully walked into the room, he only had an hour before business hours started and he needed to prepare himself.


	2. Hero

It was nearing the end of Raven's shift when a tall man with beautiful dark skin and kind brown eyes entered his 'lair'. This man stood out from Raven's other 'clients' not only because of his distinct lack drunkenness, but also because of the way he discreetly surveyed the room and also because the look in his eyes wasn't lustful, hungry, predatory or even confusion but concern. "So," Raven perched on the small coffee table and watched the man, "What is it you came here for?" Raven asked he kept his voice soft and musical.

The man didn't answer straight away he moved forward and sat on the end of the bed facing Raven, "That depends on what you offer?" he smiled.

"Weeellll, I'm versatile in the fields on the sign on the door. We are allowed to be  _discreet_  if you wish, it will cost extra but..." Raven gave the man who he was almost 100% certain was a police officer a wink that seemed to get the point across.

The man asked, "How much more? I need to know if it's worth it."

Raven smiled, "Only twenty pounds more per hour."

"Very well, I'll pay."

"Excellent," Raven said standing and heading for the phone on the bedside table, it rang twice before it was answered, "Sir? Its Raven here, my client wants privacy so I'm turning off the surveillance equipment."

"Okay Raven, that's the last privacy session on your card for tonight."

"Yes sir I understand," Raven hung up the phone and proceeded to unplug the camera. He shut it in the draw and turned to the man on the bed. "The camera is off and there are no other recording devices in the room," Raven smirked, "apart from the wire you're wearing."

Raven smiled at the shock on the officer's face, "When did you make me?" he asked.

"Almost straight away, you really stand out in this place," Harry allowed himself to relax and let go of his 'Raven Mask' as he called it.

"So, Raven. Do you want me to call you Raven?"

Harry smiled, "please don't. Call me Harry it's my name. Are you here to raid this place?"

"Yes," the man answered after a brief pause.

Harry smiled he was right it was a two-way wire, "What information do you need? I really want to help. I'm not here of my own free will."

"Why don't tell me your story and we'll work from there and call me DC Harding," the man answered.

"Alright, my Uncle has made me come here for nearly three summers now, I'm lucky I get to go away to school for the rest of the year."

"So you started when you were thirteen?" DC Harding asked

"More like twelve really, I'm still fifteen for another two months. We don't have very long; do you and your colleges have a plan?" At the DC's nod Harry continued, "Do you want some extra information? Well the back and front doors have small hidden cameras that transmit live to the Pimp's office and some of the people in the bar and dining room are there to watch for cops there's a rifle under the bar and Mr Witherson has at least one handgun," Harry looked at the Detective Constable and sighed, "That's all I can think of at the moment."

"Thanks," DC Harding then spoke into his wire and all hell broke loose.

Harry stayed in his room with the door open and waited for an officer to come arrest him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat in the interview room and waited for an officer to come and question him, it didn't take long. A female officer in plain clothes and DC Harding entered they turned on the recording machine and begun the interview process. Harry had already decided that he was going to be completely honest and hope for the best,  
"Hello, I'm DI Craig; do you prefer Raven or Harry?"  
"Harry, please Ma'am, I didn't choose the other name."  
"Very well Harry, can you please state for the tape if you know any of these people." Detective Inspector Craig placed ten photos on the table in front of Harry.   
Harry went through the pictures and studied the people, he gave to back to the DI the ones he didn’t recognise and then went through the others, "Okay, this is Mr Witherson, he's the boss, he's in charge of everything they're his businesses. This is Madison," he pointed to a picture of a pretty, slim girl with curly red hair, “Her real name is Marly I don't know her last name, I'm not even meant to know her first name. Mr Witherson the only one who knows our names, he has a little book with them in it, but I noticed she was like me neither of us really wanted to be there and we were both 'sold' but family members." Neither officer interrupted, apart from to state the photo numbers for the tape. At length Harry reached the last picture, "Now," he said, "This, is Vernon Dursley, my Uncle he was the one who 'sold' me." Harry went silent for a moment and wondered if it was finally the right time to tell all.  
"Harry?" DC Harding called, "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, sorry I was just wondering if you can tell me if he's being held for something." Harry watched the silent communication between the officers.  
DI Craig nodded, "He's being held for assaulting a police officer and paying for a prostitute."  
Harry nodded and made his decision, "Can I press charges against him?"  
DI Craig raised her eyebrows slightly, "What charges?"  
"Child abuse, child neglect and forced prostitution also my aunt was involve in the neglect, and Marjorie Dursley, Vernon's sister was abusive to me whenever she came to visit," Harry sighed.  
After a moment DI Craig picked up her pen and said, "Please tell us everything."  
And Harry did, it all came flowing out, everything, how he came to be at the Dursley's, how his room was the cupboard under the stairs for ten years, how he was verbally, mentally and emotionally abused, about Vernon's beatings, how his Aunt and Uncle encouraged Dudley to bully not only Harry but other children as well and how he had tried to go to his teacher but she was sacked and it was all forgotten. When he finished he was astonished to realise that he was silently crying, Harry pulled himself together and finally looked up at the officers, he notices that both had a disturbed look in their eyes.  
"They will be charged and dealt with appropriately," DI Craig said in a surprisingly calm voice.  
Harry gave them a small, grateful smile and said, "Thanks."  
"Now on to your charges, after everything you've told us, we will be dropping the prostitution charge completely and Mr Witherson and Vernon Dursley will both be charged with rape of a minor."  
\-----  
Two hours later Harry was released, he had thankfully had his wand hidden in the side of his boot and managed to pass it off as part of the boots design. So he at least had the option of the Knight Bus, but first he would need money, luckily after all the time spent at the police station it was now about nine o'clock in the morning. Harry walked from the London police station to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry hurried to Gringotts, he gave the goblin his key which was disguised as a key pendent that Harry always wore, got enough money to last him a couple of months, he changed three quarters into Muggle money and then headed back out to London.  
Harry found a deserted side street and summoned the Knight Bus, he headed back to Surrey. He needed to get his possessions especially the magical ones, before the police searched the house. Harry arrived and knocked on the door, Aunt Petunia answered the door, "Where's Vernon boy?"  
"This isn't really the place to talk of such things Aunt Petunia."  
She let him inside, "Well?" she said sharply as she closed the door.  
"The police have him, they arrested all of us, and I was released because I'm still a minor."  
"What!" Petunia screeched, she grabbed her bag and called for Dudley, they left hardly paying attention to Harry at all.  
Once they left Harry rushed upstairs and grabbed all his magical and important belongings. He opened the window and told Hedwig to head to the Weasley’s, Harry left all of Dudley’s old clothes in the wardrobe and took his trunk and Hedwig's cage and summoned the Knight Bus again. He got a room at a motel and bunked down for good sleep.  
\-----  
Harry sent a quick letter to Aunt Petunia, in the Muggle post, explaining that if the police came looking for him where to find him, he didn't want it to appear that he was hiding. Four days later DC Harding and a young woman who did not resemble a police officer knocked on the door, Harry bade them entry and offered dinks which were politely refused. DC Harding then began to explain the reason for his visit, "Harry, we are here to inform you that, both your Aunt and Uncle have been arrested and are awaiting trial. You will need to gain the services of a lawyer as you are the defendant; the court date is set for two weeks from today."  
Harry nodded his understanding.  
"Now," Harding continued, "This is Tina Brown, she is here on behalf of Children's Social Services, she's your case worker and it’s here job to find a permanent residence for you."  
DC Harding left and Harry smiled at Tina Brown, "Ms Brown, it’s lovely to meet you," Harry held out his hand.  
Ms Brown shook his hand and answered, "Please, call me Tina. My job is to find you a home and also to document all your injuries, physical, mental and emotional."  
"Tina, will I have to go into an orphanage or a foster home?" Harry asked, he was apprehensive about both.  
"Well as it’s only a month and a half until your birthday, it would be foolish to put you in an orphanage and a foster home usually takes quite a while to find and from my preliminary observations you are quite capable of looking after yourself, so there are other options."  
Harry smiled, relieved.  
"If you are comfortable I would like to start with the physical examination, is that okay?"  
"Of course."  
Harry stood as instructed as Tina took photos of all the scars from the Dursley's, the carved words in his back, the badly healed breaks, the way his ribs still sticked out a bit, the really old belt marks and the bruises all at various stages of healing. Usually Harry would cover these either with make up or glamours if he was at Hogwarts. After a couple of hours Tina had finished her preliminary observations and left, she left a card with an appointment for three days’ time on it.


End file.
